


The Next Step

by supergirlshero85



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Mae and Ryan have been dating. He is back from Mexico and they hook up. Pure smut. Enjoy. I really love this pairing.





	The Next Step

Mae couldn’t believe it Ryan Garrett was out of Mexico, and in her living room. The months of texts and flirtations had meant something. However now as they sat in silence Mae wasn’t sure what to do. Part of her wanted to sit in his lap and kiss him until he took her hard and fast right there on the couch. Another part of her wanted him to make the first move. As they watched Monday night Raw the silliest show ever played, Mae decided she was gonna take a page from her best friend’s book. She was going to take what she wanted. Turning to Ryan she started to stroke his member through his faded blue jeans. Hearing him finally moan she smiled wide. Reaching up she undid his jeans, reaching in she pushed them down far enough until his cock was released. Meeting his eyes once more she bent over his lap, licking the length of his shaft with her warm tongue.   
Feeling his girlfriend’s tongue do wonders to his semi hard member as he felt himself get hard he ran his hand gently through her hair.   
“Oh god Mae right there.. Right there babe.”  
Hearing his remarks Mae slide her mouth over his length. Her head bobbed back and forth until she felt him pull her head back. As his mouth covered hers in a deep lustful kiss she felt him scoop her into his arms and carry her down the hall. After a few bumps and a wrong turn the pair fell onto her made double bed. Laying her back Ryan quickly undressed himself, then he turned his attention to Mae. First he removed her jeans and red lace panties. Then he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders her bra going last. Taking in the beauty under him Ryan slide his mouth over her nipple sucking it erection. Then as his mouth met hers once more Ryan pushed her legs apart, sliding his hardness into a condom before sliding deep inside of her warm silky center. 

Feeling Ryan enter her for the first time ever Mae threw her head back as she moaned happy noises. He felt so right inside of her, wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him in deeper. As their lips met again their bodies moved together in Rhythm each of his thrusts bringing them both closer to release. 

“Oh God baby, I'm so close.” Mae begged before nipping at Ryan’s bottom lip. Smirking down at her he nodded before pulling out of her just long enough to put her onto her hands and knees then his hands on her hips Ryan thrusted himself deep inside of her each one faster and harder. Feeling Mae reach her orgasm her walls tightening around his hardness Ryan bite down on her neck as he to reached his release. Catching his breath Ryan pulled out of Mae with a small pop. 

Stripping the used condom off his now soft member he threw it in the waste basket in the bathroom before joining her back on the bed. Covering them both with her comforter he held her in his arms. Finally after a few seconds of silence he uttered five words he never thought he’d ever say.  
“Can we order a pizza?” Turning to him Mae punched him in the arm before tossing him her cell.   
“I guess it's a good thing I made you hungry.” Mae joked as she tried to squash the self conscious feeling from building.  
“Yes very good. We will eat then try that shower thing you described to me in your very graphic text messages.” Ryan reminded Mae as he dialed the nearest Pizza place.


End file.
